


Sunday in the Park with Myfanwy

by The_Snarkivist



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Everybody Lives, Ianto Jones-Centric, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not Children of Earth Compliant, Post-Series 03: Children of Earth (Torchwood), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dog park, she's a Pteranodon not a pterodactyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Snarkivist/pseuds/The_Snarkivist
Summary: “Have you ever known her to do that?  Besides, I brought the big guns.” Ianto reached into his suit and pulled out a bar wrapped in shiny paper.  “This dark chocolate is really expensive, so of course it’s her favourite.”True to Ianto’s words Myfanwy chittered expectantly and rattled her crate in the back of the minivan.Ianto undid his seatbelt and turned to the back, “Yesss, I know!  You’ve been such a good girl, yes you have! And you want some chocolate.”******Myfanwy makes some friends
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Sunday in the Park with Myfanwy

**Author's Note:**

> This is possibly the shmoopiest thing I have written yet. I'm not sorry.
> 
> It's set post Children of Earth but everyone is alive. There's no explanation but part of me thinks this could exist in the same universe as my CoE fix-it entitled "From Out of the Pain".

Ianto eased the minivan through the perception filter and into the parking lot of the park.

“Are you sure about this?” Jack asked nervously. “What if she flies away and never comes back?” 

Ianto rolled his eyes. But he wasn’t really annoyed. He understood - and appreciated - this new clingy side to Jack. He’d almost lost everything so it made sense he was fiercely protective of his people - and pets. If Jack was a little extra about it sometimes, Ianto was okay with that. He certainly wasn’t complaining when Jack clung to him at night or was extra affectionate. 

“Have you ever known her to do that? Besides, I brought the big guns.” Ianto reached into his suit and pulled out a bar wrapped in shiny paper. “This dark chocolate is really expensive, so of course it’s her favourite.” 

True to Ianto’s words Myfanwy chittered expectantly and rattled her crate in the back of the minivan.

Ianto undid his seatbelt and turned to the back, “Yesss, I know! You’ve been such a good girl, yes you have! And you want some chocolate.” 

Jack grinned at him. Maybe the events of the last few months had made Ianto a little more demonstrative of his appreciation for those he loved as well. 

They both jumped out of the minivan and went around the back to take Myfanwy out of her cage. Ianto put on his pterosaur glove and opened the back door. 

“Look, sweet girl!” Ianto cooed as he opened the door to the crate. “There’s some new friends for you to play with already!” 

In the sky above the park there were several large pterosaurs swooping and chasing each other with glee. According to the website ianto found, the whole park was protected by perception filters so no one would be able to see the prehistoric creatures in the sky. 

Myfanwy seemed stunned as Ianto brought her out of her crate and held her aloft on his glove. She looked at the sky and looked back at Ianto and looked at the sky again. 

“It’s okay sweetie, You can go fly.” He held out a piece of the chocolate to Myfanwy. She chomped it and went back to watching the sky. “Come on, you’ll have fun.” Ianto coaxed. 

Tentatively at first but then with greater enthusiasm Myfanwy took off and flew towards the other pterosaurs. 

Ianto looked at Jack who had that proud father twinkle in his eyes that Ianto knew was in his too. He pulled a small kite out from beside Myfanwy’s crate. 

“Shall we?” Ianto asked, holding out his hand to Jack.

“Well let’s see how this goes. I have no idea what to expect from pterosaur people.” 

“Jack, we’re pterosaur people now. Taking our girl to the park on a Sunday morning. Buying pterosaur gear on the internet. We’ve become quite domesticated just like our pet.”

Jack laughed. “I guess you’re right.” 

They walked hand in hand to the park proper where a group of people milled about watching their pets above. Some would throw their kites up and the pterosaurs would chase after them and bring them back. Everyone nodded in greeting of Jack and Ianto.

Ianto was a bit nervous because he’d only just discovered that the kites were a thing and hadn’t had that much time to train Myfanwy in playing fetch. But Myfanwy also hadn’t seen creatures of her own species in years and that didn’t seem to inhibit her from joyously playing with them. 

Myfanwy saw that Jack and Ianto had joined the group and she swooped down to land on Ianto’s glove. 

“Want to fetch Myfanwy?” He asked in a sing songy voice. 

He pitched the kite into the sky, it caught the wind and flew up. Myfanwy was off after it. But before she could catch it a medium sized pterosaur snatched it away in their beak. 

“Oh dear, I’m so sorry! Cinnamon is a terror with the kites! She’s always stealing them from the others. Just let’s her own kite drop out of the sky the second she sees another kite.” A middle aged woman in plaid rushed over and said. 

“She’s gorgeous!” Ianto enthused. “What kind of pterosaur is she?” 

“She’s a Rhamphorhynchidae-Darwinoptera cross - they call it Rhamphdars. They are known for being very rampunctious. What’s yours?” 

“Myfanwy is a pteranodon. She’s so new to all this.” Ianto admitted. 

“Oh well she seems to be a natural.” The woman said pointing up. 

Myfanwy was diving and soaring and sky wrestling with Cinnamon and some others. 

“Thank you!” Ianto said, pride puffing his chest out a little.

“I didn’t think I recognized you two. Is this your first time to Ptero-park?” 

“Yes!” Ianto beamed. “We just moved into the area a few weeks ago. Before that we lived in Cardiff. Myfanwy got so much socialization there, lots of people for her to watch and lots going on. When we moved out here I was worried she was getting lonely. There’s just us and our neighbours on either side at the farm. So I did some googling and found out about this place.” 

“Well welcome! I’m Moira by the way.” 

“I’m Ianto, and this is my husband Jack.” 

They all shook hands. 

“How did you keep a pteranodon in Cardiff?” Moira asked. 

“Oh, well, we had a special building, it was perfect for her. But…” Ianto paused to think of a plausible lie. “There was an explosion, it was a gas leak. Terrible thing. Lucky we all got out okay but it destroyed the building. And we had lots of other life changes too. We both just did a big career move and we just decided we wanted to be outside of the city. You know, focus on the simple things in life. The farm is just perfect for us and Myfanwy.” 

Ianto thought to himself that he’d never said so many words to a stranger in his life. He really had become a pterosaur person.

“Oh that’s lovely. Cinnamon would hate the city, I think. She’s full of beans but is actually quite scared of people and things like cars and planes. My partner and I lived in London for awhile, that was before we got Cinnamon. My partner always hated the rat race. They kept trying to talk me to moving here. They’re from Wales originally, you see. Anyway, when they suggested we could get a pterosaur that just really sealed the deal on moving.”

“We love it here!” Jack said happily. Ianto nodded in agreement as he looked lovingly at Jack.

“Yes! I wouldn’t go back to London for anything now.” Moira agreed. 

They all watched the happy pterosaurs glide through the sky. The air was full of the squawks and screeches of the happy prehistoric creatures. 

Myfanwy had managed to wrestle her kite away from Cinnamon who had now intercepted another kite. 

“Oh dear! I gotta go apologize to another person! But it was so lovely to meet you both! I hope to see you here again.” With that Moira rushed off. “Sorry!!! So sorry!” she yelled as she ran. 

Myfanwy swooped down and dropped the kite at Ianto’s feet. 

“Gooooood girl!!” He said as he picked it up and scritched under Myfanwy’s beak. “You making friends?” 

Myfanwy chittered happily. Ianto pitched the kite into the sky again and Myfanwy was off. 

“We should bring Tosh with us next week.” Ianto suggested. “I think she would love it. Doesn’t seem like Owen’s kind of thing, but he would probably come for Tosh. And once the baby is born, I’m sure Gwen and Rhys will love it too.”

“Agreed.” Jack said as he came up behind Ianto and wrapped his arms around Ianto’s waist. “This is just the perfect place for a Sunday morning. Well, other than curled up in bed with you. But someone is thinking more about our pteranodon than us.”

Ianto rolled his eyes but put his hands over Jack’s and squeezed. 

“We can stay curled up in bed together any other morning of the week. That’s the beauty of early retirement with a special pension from the Queen for extraordinary service.” 

“Extraordinary service? Oh she doesn’t even know the half of it.” Jack said suggestively. 

“Oh Jack, you’re insatiable.” 

“I know.” Jack nuzzled into Ianto’s neck. “But I love that you keep trying to satiate me. Please don’t stop.” 

“Never could. Not with those 51st century pheromones.” 

They stood like that, looking up to watch the pterosaurs play. 

“You know,” Jack said, sighing happily. “We could do a lot worse than being pterosaur people.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Would love to hear what you think.


End file.
